


Archimage

by KitkatAndCocoa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alex doesn't get along with Sans in real life guys, Alex is Syn, Chapters update randomly, Comments give me happiness, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Judge me and die, M/M, No ecto-dong here go away, Syn dies A LOT, Syn is Alex's mask, Syn is OP to a point but I back it up with plot, Syn is female, Syn not sin, This is trash guys go away, alex is female, more characters will be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkatAndCocoa/pseuds/KitkatAndCocoa
Summary: Alex is a creator. A creator in a normal world where Undertale remains 'just a game.'...But I think we all know that's not true. Is it?"Definition of archimage. : a great magician, wizard, or enchanter."
Relationships: Error!Sans?Syn(Platonic), Ink!Sans/Syn(Platonic), Sans (Undertale)/Syn(platonic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Tap tap tap tap tap tap. Pause. Tap tap tap tap tap tap. “Ugh.” Alex groans, gritting her teeth and running a hand through her hair. She leans back on her stool, cracking her back. “Hello boredom.” she muttered under her breath. Glancing at her paper she examines the white space for the millionth time that night. She was sitting in the comfortable finished part of her parents basement, using the art desk that was given to her at last christmas. She held a 0.5 size led mechanical pencil between her middle and pointer finger, twirling it around a few times before setting it down on the paper. “Dammit.” she sighs, grabbing her bland purple colored phone from the top corner of the desk. The screen lit up cheerfully, but Alex squinted and blinked away from the harshness. The lighting she had set up in the basement wasn’t really ideal for an artist or their eyes. But hey, no one’s judging. Hopefully. Only her retinas can complain.

BANG Alex’s heart leapt into her throat. She holds her breath, pulse steadily speeding up. Both her parents were working right now, and since it was summer there’s no school. There shouldn't be anyone else in the house besides her cats. Alex stood up slowly, straining to hear any other sounds.  
“Great! Seriously? I told you not to break anything!” a voice came from up the stairs. Another voice responded,  
“I̶t̸'̴s̸ ̵n̷o̶t̴ ̷t̸h̴a̶t̵ ̴b̶a̴d̷,̷ ̸i̴t̵'̵s̵ ̸j̷u̴s̷t̴ ̶a̶ ̷l̸a̸m̶p̵.” they grumbled.  
“Remember what we’re here for Error! Come on, we have to search the place.” There were more footsteps, and Alex bit her lip painfully.  
“What do I do? What do I do!?” she muttered as quietly as she could, heart pounding. She knew exactly who the people upstairs were from their voices, but she just wasn’t sure how to react. “Oh God.” she brought a hand down her face, then took a deep breath. She crept up the stairs, peeking over the banister. The voices had trailed away into her room, followed by,  
“Wow there’s a lot of art in here!” and then a response from the other,  
“W̵e̵l̴l̸ ̴d̸u̸h̸,̴ ̷u̵n̶l̶e̶s̵s̵ ̵w̸e̵’̶r̴e̵ ̶i̴n̴ ̷t̷h̸e̵ ̴w̸r̸o̷n̵g̷ ̸p̷l̴a̵c̵e̴.” 

The sarcasm from the second voice was dripping with boredom. Alex tiptoed to the top of the stairs, and noticed the shelf nearby. Her mother’s glass silver mosaic lamp had tipped off the surface and shattered on the one side. It wasn’t completely broken, having the majority of the tiny pieces still holding itself together.  
“There she is!” someone spoke cheerfully from her room's doorway. Alex shot up, ready to bolt out any near exit available. “Woah woah hey it’s okay!” The person(skeleton) came forward, and she immediately recognized the outfit. Ink!Sans. And following him was the infamous Error!Sans. 

“No, no way. Nope. Not happening.” Alex spoke after a few seconds, hazel eyes glaring at the two skeletons. “You are fictional characters. You do not exist.” she snapped. Ink gave her a contemplating look before responding,  
“I’m sure you know that’s false. Don’t you Alex?” Error leaned against the nearest wall, rolling his eye lights.  
“S̵h̶e̵’̷s̸ ̷j̴u̴s̷t̸ ̷s̴h̵o̸c̶k̵e̶d̴.̸ ̸C̴a̴n̶’̵t̵ ̷w̶e̵ ̸f̵i̸n̶d̴ ̴s̴o̴m̶e̵o̵n̵e̵ ̶e̸l̵s̶e̷?” he grumbled. Alex sputtered,  
“Excuse me! I am a huge fan, but that doesn’t give you two an excuse to knock over one of my lamps and trespass in my house!” The two skeletons seemed to mull this over before Error groaned.  
“M̸i̶s̴t̶a̶k̵e̵s̴ ̸h̶a̷v̵e̷ ̵b̶e̵e̶n̷ ̵m̵a̷d̵e̴,̷ ̸s̶o̵ ̶w̵h̸a̸t̴.” Ink cast Error an annoyed look, then glanced back at Alex with a smile,  
“We need you to help us fix some glitches that are tipping the balance.” 

Alex raises a brow in confusion, “Why me? I know that’s a cheesy question but really? You could pick thousands of other people to do that.” Ink smirked, eye lights flashing red. “Because Alex; you have Syn.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“What?” Alexis stared at him in disbelief, “Where did you hear that name!? How did you-?” she stuttered, hugging her arms to her chest anxiously. “Nevermind don’t answer that.” she suddenly muttered darkly, staring up at Ink suspiciously. “I don’t trust any Ink!Sans that ever existed, so I'm going to need more information, and from Error instead.” Ink looked mildly surprised, then shrugged.  
“Okay. All you Error.” Error huffed, but began speaking anyway.  
“̵W̶e̶ ̶n̵e̶e̸d̴ ̴h̶e̸l̷p̵ ̴b̴e̷c̸a̸u̷s̵e̶ ̸t̴h̶e̴r̵e̴ ̸a̸r̸e̵ ̴f̴a̶t̵a̴l̴ ̸m̷i̷s̶t̷a̸k̸e̸s̸ ̶a̸n̷d̸ ̶g̴l̵i̶t̷c̶h̴e̵s̷ ̶a̵p̸p̴e̶a̷r̸i̵n̴g̷ ̷i̶n̶ ̵e̸v̸e̶r̷y̵ ̸t̵i̷m̷e̶l̸i̵n̴e̶,̷ ̴u̴n̶i̷v̴e̴r̷s̸e̶,̷ ̸a̶n̶d̴ ̷c̷h̵a̶r̴a̸c̸t̵e̶r̵.̶”̶ he then added dryly, “N̴o̶t̷ ̶s̷u̴r̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶y̸ ̴w̵e̶ ̴s̷p̵e̷c̵i̶f̶i̶c̵a̵l̸l̵y̴ ̶n̵e̸e̶d̴ ̷y̶o̵u̶ ̶t̶h̶o̷u̸g̸h̴.̴”̷ A bright smile stretched across Ink’s face,  
“I’m sure you have a lot of experience with our fandom, so I was wondering if you could help out. Ya know, with your powers and all.” he smirked, “Also, if you don’t help our multiverse it will most likely collide with yours, and destroy us both.” Error shot Ink a look as if to say, ‘Are you trying to scare her off!?’ but Alex just nodded with closed eyes,  
“So be it. But a couple rules.” she put up a finger, “No romance, don’t pair me up with any character. NONE.” she growled, startling Error. He glanced at her, mildly confused. Ink’s facial expression didn’t change. “Second,” she held up another finger, “I have the right to refuse anything you want Syn to do.” Ink nods. “Third and finally; Don’t manipulate anything I do or say. Don’t erase me and make me re-live anything. I am not a Sans. I am not someone to be played with. Keep X-tale Gaster away from me.” 

Error’s jaw dropped, “Ẅ̸̧̢͙͈͇͙͙͙͈̥͇̲͌̇̈́͝a̴̮͍̝͗̐̒͋̓͋̏͗̄̍̅̌i̴̢̪̟̜̹̠̺̗̜̺͔̮͇͌̽̊̄͒̌͐͂͐̄̚t̵̡̡̫͉͉͍̾̎͝͝,̴̧̧̢͙̗͉̭̗͙̺̞͒̌̈́ ̴̱̮̘͈̻̯̜͇̈́̓̈́͊̐̽͜s̷̨͙͓̥͉͚͍̗͇͎̲̜̾͑̽͛̊́̆̽̚͜͝h̵̡̧̩̫̦̖̥̤̱̝͚͈͋̈́̊̓͌́̔͌̊̕͘͝e̶̢̼̟̲̬͚̫͕͐̈́͊͒̏̌̑̈́̈́̑̽̕̕ ̴̨̛̛̗͉͖̤̘̻̩͛̆̄̓͐̌͜k̵̢̡̰̪̰̣͚̠̳͇̟͋̆̍̿n̴̡̖̪͉̺͇̻͚̞͓͖̋̂̂̄̿͌̈́̅̏͛͗͘͜o̵̬̙̺̘͙͓͒̈̂̍͜ẅ̷̡̲̱̖̝͓̗͇́͑͗̈́̈́̌̓̕͜͝s̸̢̡̡͚̻̲̮̍͐̐ ̷̧̖͗̅̆̓͛͛͛͆͝a̷̼̝̾̿̂̓͆b̵̗̩̭̫͌͋̌̃̈ơ̷͉͓͙̽̔̑̿̅̈̏̐̄͗u̶̳̽̈́̇̂̂͌̄̑̒t̷̨͓̖̼̻̺̤̣͙͍̂̑̈́͌̆̈̄͛́͆̓̚̕͜͜-̵͔͔̝͔̖͈͈̭̃͗͒̅̈́̉̿͂̎̌̇ͅ” Alexis suddenly interrupted him,  
“I know too much. Honestly, I wish I didn’t know at all. And this is why I don’t meddle with the Undertale fandom anymore. Or at least try not to.” she then pinched the bridge of her nose, “Let me get ready, you can sit on the couch. Don’t touch anything. Anything.” she snaps, and speed walks into her room. She closes the door behind her with a slam, making Error jump. Ink claps his hands together, “Well! That went great!”  
“T̶c̴h̸,̵ ̶y̸e̸a̸h̷ ̶i̷f̷ ̴y̴o̷u̸ ̷c̸a̴l̷l̶ ̵t̷h̸a̵t̴ ̴g̸r̴e̸a̴t̷.” Error scoffed, plopping down on the previously mentioned couch. “N̴o̴w̶ ̸a̸r̸e̴ ̷y̵o̸u̷ ̴g̷o̶n̵n̶a̶ ̸t̴e̵l̵l̵ ̷m̵e̴ ̶w̷h̷y̷ ̶y̷o̶u̶ ̴m̶e̴n̸t̷i̸o̵n̶e̷d̴ ̴s̵o̸m̵e̴b̵o̴d̸y̸ ̵n̴a̴m̵e̵d̴ ̶S̸y̸n̴’̸,” He used quotations with his multicolored skeletal fingers, “A̴s̸ ̸t̶h̴e̴ ̷p̶e̷r̸s̴o̶n̷ ̵w̴h̸o̸ ̶w̷i̵l̸l̴ ̷h̸e̵l̵p̴ ̴u̶s̴ ̶i̸n̸s̷t̸e̷a̷d̸ ̶o̵f̷ ̵A̶l̸e̶x̵?̷”̷ He seemed genuinely confused, which made him seem angry.  
“Syn is a character Alex controls so to speak.” Ink chirped, “So when we take Alex through the portal, she’s going to come out much different. This is mostly because her soul in this universe cannot withstand the transition, so it takes on another form. Honestly, I’m not sure if she’ll make it out alive heh heh.” Ink awkwardly scratched the back of his spine near the base of his skull. Error deadpanned.  
“S̴͓̰̙̫̼̽̈́̈́̌e̶̛͚̙̹̘͉͖̬̙͕͍̗͓͖͚͐͂̓̆̏̋̃R̷͉͗͂͊̅̈́̾̓̍̄̃ḯ̸̢̛̝̘̲̥̤̭͖͉̯̻̹̯̲̃̔̓̓̅͂̒͐̂͐͝O̴͖̝̫̲̔͑̾͜u̷̡͚͉̽͒̉̎͐͝͝͠͠S̶̡̞̱̥̲̱̩̲̗͚̠͕̠̻̍͗̈́̈́́̌̒͐̚l̵̦̇̉̍̎̒Ÿ̵̡͔̯̘̼̹͕͚͇̥̥̉̊̇̌͒͆̊̉̃̏!?”


	2. Sans gets called a gremlin man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing. :)
> 
> Sorry if my chapters are short right now. I'm on a time crunch.

Error impatiently tapped his slippered foot on the wood floor. Even Ink was getting antsy. Then, FINALLY, Alex came back out of her room. And nothing seemed different. She hadn’t changed clothes, or grabbed any items of choice. Just…...nothing. Ink felt his socket twitch. “Are you ready?” He asked, keeping his tone light. Alex chuckled,  
“Yeah yeah skittle balls, I’m ready.” Error barked out a laugh, which caused Ink to frown at Alex.  
“That’s not very kind of you, stupid human. I could just let Error destroy you here and now for that comment!” He wrinkled his malleable bone ridge.  
“Ouch! My virginity!” Alex explained, then dropped her smile. “Let’s go already. I’m not here to play house.” Error chuckled airily,  
“̷I̵ ̷l̵i̶k̸e̴ ̵t̸h̷i̴s̴ ̴o̴n̶e̴!̴”̵

Ink scoffed, “Five seconds ago you hated her because she was taking forever!” He protested. Alex clapped her hands loudly,  
“Can we go now???” She said, as if she hadn’t made them wait for what seemed to be absolutely nothing. Ink made a face, but relented, swaying his hips and bringing his gigantic broom out from on his back. He swiped a large spot on Alex’s floor, the goopy paint substance making her cringe. Error hopped up off the couch and just dropped into the portal, leaving Alex to be next. She flipped Ink off as she dropped into the portal Pencil Dive style, disappearing. Ink grumbled to himself as he followed, the paint stain dematerializing into thin air. 

~

The first thing she felt was tension in the back of her shoulders. Her muscles clamping up and sending micro pains up into her neck. Syn clenched her fists, willing some feeling back into them as she opened her eyes. Syn’s hair was messy, framing her face in a platinum mass that went just past her shoulders. It reminded her of the snow colored white around her. And the fat flakes slowly lowering to the ground, a few melting upon contact with her pale skin. She felt a rush of melancholy emotion, before it was broken by Ink’s obnoxious voice. “We’re here! This is the original universe, since it’s the most important. Now we gotta go, chow!” A sound of warping, and both Ink and Error were gone. Leaving Syn in the middle of the path outside the Ruins. Syn felt livid at being abandoned like that.  
“Ah, fuck me with a toothbrush.” Syn cursed colorfully, taking her first steps in the thick snow. It was wet enough to use in a snowball fight. She was wearing high boots, but of course the style was fax leather, not made for snowy climates. Syn curled her cloak tighter around her slim body and started fast walking, scanning the area for inconsistencies. Maybe if she didn’t find anything she could just go home. Yeah. Totally. 

Bump bump.

Syn narrowed her eyes. Her soul was thrumming warily. You could call it a sixth sense if you will. Sans is here somewhere. Syn thought, breathing in deeply before mustering the courage to continue to the large stick in the middle of the pathway. She stepped over it and walked a few paces before she heard the telltale crack. Syn almost wanted to laugh. How predictable. Pick some new material dude. 

Finally, throughout all the stupidly dramatic waiting, Syn stopped at the bridge. It couldn’t stop anybody.  
“H U M A-”  
Syn twirled around on the heel of her foot, stopping to stare at Sans, and snapped,  
“Fight me, you ceramic bitch.” She hated his tone. Sans blinked at her, frozen for a moment, before chuckling uneasily. His expression fell into a guarded gaze.  
“Heh, guess you already knew I was here huh?”  
“Hey- I’m just a humble trash can trying to roll through life so if you could just back off with that spooky shit that would be great.” Syn spoke quickly, backing up a pace after noticing how close they were. Sans watched her move, then shrugged,  
“Okay, whatever. not sure where ya came from though, kinda concerning since you got dropped off by the colorful paintbrush.”  
“Well butter my buns and call me betty crocker….you saw that?” Syn seemed to relax a fraction. Less lies she had to tell.  
“yup. strange if you ask me.” Sans shifted his eye lights, almost as if narrowing them. Syn scoffed,  
“No one asked for your opinion, you abominable shit goblin.” The insults and swearing seemed to be getting to Sans, who was now sweating.  
“uh, okay then, seeya ‘round.” and then he was gone. A cold breeze whipped by, and Syn let out a sigh. Finally, he’s gone. Syn had a history long forgotten with Sans the skeleton. So she preferred to stay far away, even though she had been dragged right back. Dragged into this mess. To a skeleton who didn’t remember. But that was okay. It was fine. In fact it was perfect.

Syn twirled around and set off once again, crossing the bridge. The trees on either side of her loomed, dark and green, small needles shedding to the ground from a breeze here and there.


	3. You're my regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes signs of PTSD in Syn's actions and memories. If this triggers you, do not read. Or do it anyway and suffer like I do with books. *Shrug*
> 
> This has swearing. 
> 
> Gore Level: 2/10
> 
> WARNING: This might ruin your fangirl(boy) views and/or opinions/feelings on Sans and the fandom, be careful. It gets a tad emotional.

If only this was just a dream. If only if only if only. Syn sucked in a cold breath of air. She shuddered lightly. His eye lights were burned into her mind again. That smile. That fucking fake smile. That apathetic fiend. That thief. Soul thief. Syn shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut for a couple seconds before opening them again. He didn’t know it was her. He didn’t know she was here. He only knew Alex. He didn’t know Syn. He didn’t know about the length of her abilities. She was safe. Safer. Safe-ish. Kinda.

As she trudged through the thickening white powder, her mind wandered without her control.

_“don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”_

_“No, not really.”_

_“ah, shame. mind if I teach ya?”_

_“Not at all.”_

She could hear the rushing of blood in her ears.

_”I know I’m not from here b-but that doesn’t mean I-”_

_“you’re a dirty sinner, just like the rest of your kind.”_

_“SAN-”_

She could hear her bones crunch, piercing her organs, letting buckets of ruby red blood pour from her body like some grotesque chocolate fountain.

“hey, you okay there?”

Syn jolted so hard she fell backwards onto her ass, looking up at Sans in trembling shock. She was so absorbed in the memory that she hadn’t realized she had arrived at the entrance to Snowdin. She must have been quiet enough to sneak past the dog sentry then. Syn’s fingers were numb. She stared dumbly at Sans for a moment before standing up and dusting herself off. Her butt was now damp. Great. Her gaze fell unto Sans’.

“I’m fine, you just startled me.” Her tone was a tad cold. It made Sans shrink back a little in confusion. “I’ll be on my way now.” She spoke quickly, speed walking past the skeleton and to the Inn sitting to the side of the happy monster town. Syn did not feel happy.

~ SANS POV ~

He didn’t quite understand her. She was flighty, suspicious, and not the most friendly human he’d come across. But something about her seemed familiar. Maybe it was the way she nervously bit her lip, or the shift of her weight to one side, the right knee bent forward. They never even had a chance for introductions. She didn’t give him a chance. It was like she knew he was going to show up and just wanted him to go away.

He’d dealt with plenty of random fangirls and a few fanboys passing or dropping into his universe hoping for some magical ship just because they got a portal ride from an outcode. He was tired of it. Tired of dealing with random humans that didn’t think about how he felt about the situation. They wanted this. They wanted that. They thought it should be like this. Fuck off. He had enough to deal with, Frisk being an uncontrollable and dangerous factor in his life since the first Reset. Not to mention the amount of death he’s seen. Why should he be giving these dumb fans from another universe come dictate his life? No thanks. Go away.

Yet this one, who dropped in randomly like most of the fans, did not want anything to do with him. And it was drawing him closer. He just wanted to know more. It made him interested, not revolted by her standoffish actions. He wanted to know why she snapped at him. He wanted to know why she seemed emotionally driven when she had encounters with him. Was it him? Or just skeletons? Perhaps a fear of skeletons? He didn’t know, but he wanted to know. Sans watched the mysterious female human disappear into the Inn as fast as her legs could take her. She practically ran away. He huffed. Whatever it was, he was Determined to find out. And he was plenty Patient on getting what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> My updates are random. Violence and gore are common in my writing. 
> 
> Judge me and die :)
> 
> This isn't a Reader Insert but you can read it that way if it fits your fancy.
> 
> My writing is still coming along and I have a lot of crap going on so bare with me.


End file.
